


Seducing Wesley

by secondalto



Series: Road Trip [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy wants more than just kisses and hugs, so she goes about getting her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Wesley

Well, it wasn’t the Hilton or the Plaza but it would do, Cordy thought. Wesley had dropped her off in front of the hotel telling her to get a room while he met with a contact about information on the demon they were chasing. Her lips curled into a dangerous smile. Wasn’t he going to be in for a surprise? She took a moment to check her lipstick and hair in the window then undid a button on her blouse and judged herself ready. She picked up her small bag; her purse slung over her shoulder and opened the front door.

 

She strode into the lobby like she owned the place and the desk clerk immediately drew himself up from the slouch he’d been in. Cordy put her purse on the desk and withdrew the credit card Wesley had given her. “I want the penthouse suite. I want champagne sent up and then I want to know where I can go to purchase some things.”

The clerk fumbled taking the card from her hand. “Yes ma’am. The penthouse just opened up this morning. Is there any particular brand of champagne you’d prefer?”

“Whatever the most expensive bottle is that you have in stock. But I don’t want it delivered until six. About my shopping?”

“If you would like to make up a list, we can send it to the gift shop here in the hotel and charge it to your card. Anything they don’t have they can acquire for you. Would that be satisfactory?”

“Yes, very,” she said. It was amazing what a little confidence could get you. She gave him all the information he needed, enjoying his fawning attention. “Oh, there will be a gentleman arriving later asking for me, make sure he’s issued a key.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

She let the bellhop take her one bag and followed him to the elevators. It may not have been one of the higher priced hotels, but the service was on par. She’d have to remember to recommend it to anyone else, should she have the chance. The room was equally as splendid. She dismissed the bellhop with a subtle five dollar bill to his open hand. The first room was dominated by a large window that let the sun in, no danger of vampires surviving that. She dropped her purse onto the table and drifted towards the second room, the bedroom. A king-sized bed covered in silk sheets sat smack dab in the middle. Oh yes, this would certainly do.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Cordelia answered, letting in the woman from the hotel’s boutique. An hour after that, she was set with all the necessary items she’d need for tonight, plus half a dozen really sexy nighties. She decided that a nice hot bubble bath and a nap was just what she needed to have before Wesley showed up tonight.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A voice calling her name woke her from her sleep. Cordy sat up, ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted her new nightwear and flung back the covers, waiting for Wesley. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Cordelia? Are you quite sure you got the right room? This is well above what we normally get and….oh.” He stopped his rant as he stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of her. Cordy smiled slowly, pretending to fiddle with the strap of her nightie. “Um, I’ll just…go sleep on the couch.”

“Oh no you don’t mister. You get that nicely shaped ass in here and get undressed.”

“It wouldn’t be proper, Cordelia.”

“Are you my boyfriend or not, Wes?”

“Yes, though I do believe I am past the age of being referred to as a boy.”

She just rolled her eyes. “We’ve been together for almost five months now. I’ve been practically throwing myself at you for the past two. Are you totally blind to the hottie that is me?”

“You are and always have been the most beautiful woman I have ever known.”

“Then maybe you should lose the leather and do something about it.”

Wesley just nodded as he started to shed his clothes. Cordelia watched as he revealed himself layer by layer. Under the jacket and shirt were arms to die for and a back that just begged to have her hands running over it. The pants came off, showing his long legs and that gorgeous ass. He paused before he took off the boxers though.

“What’s the matter?”

“Cordelia is this…have you…?”

“I’m not a virgin, Wes. Now off with the undies.”

“If you wish to preserve what I assume was a rather expensive piece of lingerie, I suggest you remove it as well,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Cordy barely had time to pull it over her head and drop it on the floor before Wes was pinning her to the bed. His kissed her hard, demanding all of her attention as his hands began to set her body on fire. Her fingers dug into his back, leaving marks. Why on earth had she waited so long to do this?

“Protection?” he asked, licking and sucking at her neck.

“Condoms. Table,” she breathed.

A moment’s break as he reached for one. Cordy took a breath. Then he was back, covering a nipple with his mouth as he coaxed her legs wider. Wes slowly pushed inside her. This was why she’d never bothered with high school boys after her first time, Xander not withstanding. Wesley was all man and he was driving her insane with his patience.

“Wes, please…god, I need….”

“I know, Cordelia, but I want this to last.”

“Wesley…”

Her protests were muffled by a kiss. She retaliated by wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her body. Wes didn’t hold back after that. He began to move faster and faster, driving her to two orgasms before he shuddered through his own. He rolled them to one side so he wouldn’t crush her.

“That was…,” she said after a moment. “Why didn’t you want to do that before?”

He kissed her gently before answering. “Because I was a fool. I don’t deserve to have you in my life.”

“Oh, you totally deserve me, mister. From now on, no more double beds, we sleep in the same bed.”

“Yes, love,” he replied, pulling her closer.


End file.
